


Бамс! Прервали

by Walter_K



Category: DC Extended Universe, Tomb Raider (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K





	Бамс! Прервали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Banff, interrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231140) by [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling). 

Лара закрывает за собой входную дверь.

— Пора уходить, — говорит она.

От ее тона свернувшаяся в кресле у камина Диана сразу же отрывается от книги. 

— Я полагала, что у нас отпуск, — говорит она, и в ее голосе нет ни намека на упрек — только любопытство. 

— Был, пока не заявились то ли четверо, то ли пятеро вооруженных мужчин, собирающихся меня убить. 

Диана отбрасывает книгу в сторону. К тому моменту, когда та приземляется на стопку других книг в углу домика, Диана уже берет в руки меч и щит, стоящие у камина. 

— Прости, — говорит Лара, опустившись на колено, пока достает пистолеты. Она знает, что ей не за что извиняться — но чувствует, что должна. 

— Люблю неожиданные приключения, — говорит Диана. — Тебе никогда не стоит извиняться за это. 

Когда Лара встает — один пистолет в кобуре, другой в правой руке, — Диана протягивает ей золотой щит с такой золотой улыбкой, что Лара сразу вспоминает то, что и так уже знает: каждая косточка в теле Дианы есть честь и честность. Диана не лжет. Ей не за что извиняться.

Лара улыбается ей в ответ, быстро и яростно целует. И берет щит.


End file.
